


Pizza Game (The FanfictioN!)

by TheEggThief



Category: Pizza Game (Video Game), Pizza game
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bullying, Carrots, F/F, F/M, Lesbians, Romance, learn, not necessarily in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEggThief/pseuds/TheEggThief
Summary: what happen when cheep move to a new place and meet the citisens of FLORDADDLE! read to find out !!!!!! (i do not known any of the characters ACCEPT ME. plz enjoy)





	Pizza Game (The FanfictioN!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hel lo every bodies to my knew fanfict ion! it is based on the vary populae game PIZZA GAME! It is my favoit game and my favorite cha racetr is WARPED LAMP MASTER OF TWISTED!! only i ronically tho

hi! im cheep! i am new citisen of FLORDADDLE (made up placce form PiZOZA GAME) and i am so excited to meet all the new people in this place ! i resent ly got a job at the town pizza! they sell pizzas their and i LOVE pizza! (just like kiane from pizza game but i am NOT kiane! I am cheep!) 

i putted my blue hair in a messy bun but it is a pixie cut so it looks more like a hipstair bun and walked out of my huose. i live right next to a girl kiane and we are fiends! she has just start a job with the big microsffit (which is her job dream) and we some times go to our jobs together on the hunt for BOYS!!!!!!!

“okay cheep i am going to work now for mr arimnaes!” kiane say

“okay” i say

“hopefully today he will becume my BOYFRIED!!!!!!”

“that woudl totall be cool!!!”

“ok by cheep!”

“by kiane!” it is time for work!

TIME SKIPPY!! ~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

i show up to work at the town pizz. keenarnor is there! he is may boss! i becam his employie when he deliver me a pizza and i said to him “hey i want to be a pizza!” and he said “ok” and now i am working at the twon pizza!

“hi chepe!” keenns says.

“hi” i sai. 

“are you ready to work at the town pizza!”

“ye!” 

keen gav me a uniform and i wait for 1st consumer. a constumer come in. it is brain!!! from the gorcery store!!!! she come up to the counter and look at the menue (there is no menu, the menu is in her mind). 

“pizza is a social construct. do u have anythign that is pizza but more. asbtract.” i hand her a pizza but abstract. “whao!!! this is exactly what i meant cheeps, u really get me” she gives me the monies and leave. wow! work is so hard. i could really use a brake. i wonder what is going on outside

i gou tside. oh! I should go to the cafe and visit my friend chris!

“I am not your frien” chris says out of NOWHERE!! haha chris is such a jockster! i go inside and order a cafe. chris brings me a coffee and it is BLACK! gross!! i only like sweet drinks not BITTER COFFEE!!!!

“chris are u poinson me!” 

“no! I only bring you coffee!” 

“its okay chris i forgive you but i have to leave now because the bitter coff e has put me in a BITTER MOOD!” 

“wha

i am back outside!!! wwow it is good to be in fresh air after that scare! I could’ve DIED! doesn’t chris no i’m ALLERGIC TO COFFEE!!! SMH!!!!! 

i get the feeling i was taking a beak from something but i dont remember what it is! oh look it is a person! I wave at the person.

“Hello lamp!” i say. it is lamp.

“Whoa! I dont remember meeting already… i think i wud remember meeting someone so LOSERLY”

“you are warped lamp master of twisted from pizza game!!!!! (not sponsered)!!!” lamp gives me a lampy look.

“i guess we are all part of this pizza game called life… or whatever.” lamp says.

“heh yea.” i says. 

“ANYWAY since u didn’t let me intro myself i will do it AGAIN” lamp leaves and comes back. “hello person i have never seen before”

“hello lamp!”

“NO! okay. pretend you dont know my name so i can introduct myself.”

“ok>” lamp leaves again and comes back again.

“hello-” 

“why are you talking to me?”

“wh. what.” 

“U told me to pretend i dont no u.” 

“yea so i can instroduce myself! now i have to start all over again!”

“sry.” 

“its ok. lets try this one more time.” lamp leaves again again and comes bakc again again. “I AM WARPED LAMP MASTER OF TWISTED”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“hi.”

“wait whoes speaking this time i lost track of the quotations”

  
“idk”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“ok bye.” 

“Bye.”

I leave to go home wow i am poop toda ywas a busy day ! im so glad i got to meet some people in the state of flordaddle! Good night reader !

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> than ku for read i update ev very fifth wednesdat of the month


End file.
